


Wayne e sua Moto

by Fushigikage



Series: Qual é a Música? [5]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humor, M/M, Rigsby e sua motoca, Songfic, pseudo trisal porque eu gosto da ideia, rock br anos 80 é muito bom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Wayne, cansado de ser visto como apenas "o namorado de Grace" ou "o amigo de Jane", está decidido a se tornar o cara mais descolado da cidade. E, para tal feito, não teve dúvidas ─ iria comprar uma moto!
Relationships: Kimball Cho & Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon & Wayne Rigsby & Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho & Teresa Lisbon, Kimball Cho & Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane & Wayne Rigsby, Teresa Lisbon & Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby/Grace Van Pelt
Series: Qual é a Música? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Wayne e sua Moto

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, eu admito: talvez eu esteja viciado em escrever pseudo songfics sem sentido. Mas eu 'tô tentando melhorar, prometo! A escolhida da vez foi [ Vital e sua Moto da banda Os Paralamas do Sucesso](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGB-3D0uyC0) ─ porque, sim, eu amo rock brasileiro dos anos 80 e gosto muito de Paralamas.
> 
> Como é possível observar, utilizei (mais uma vez, percebam) a licença poética e troquei o título para "Wayne e sua Moto" ─ por motivos óbvios, claro.  
> E, também, é importante dizer que algumas coisas ficaram meio subentendidas... Então, sim, você não entendeu errado, eu quis sugerir isso mesmo (espero que não tenha ficado confuso; caso tenha ficado confuso, bem, são quase dez horas da manhã e eu não dormi ainda!).
> 
> Não revisei nadinha desse texto (na verdade, escrevi em vinte minutos enquanto tento não dormir), então POR FAVOR, se tiver erro grotesco aqui ME AVISA PRA EU CORRIGIR.
> 
> Tio Kami ama vocês, 1bj&1qjo. q

> _Vital andava a pé e achava que assim estava mal_
> 
> _De um ônibus pro outro aquilo para ele era o fim_
> 
> _Conselho de seu pai: Motocicleta é perigoso, Vital_
> 
> _É duro de negar, filho, mas isto dói bem mais em mim_

_  
_  


Nada consome mais a mente de um jovem do que tentar criar uma boa imagem de si mesmo. Há aqueles que são esportistas e também os que são estudiosos ─ sempre com notas altas e conhecidos pelos corredores pela alcunha de “ _nerds_ ”. Também há os _badboys_ ─ grupo do qual ele, definitivamente, não se encaixava e nem queria se encaixar ─ que sempre arranjavam confusão por onde passassem. Diversos grupos e subgrupos faziam com que ele se achasse o mais idiota entre os idiotas. Logicamente, haviam pessoas mais estúpidas do que ele, porém ainda que estivesse em seu primeiro ano de faculdade, tivesse uma namorada linda e amigos com quem poderia contar, Wayne Rigsby se sentia tudo, menos popular. 

Aqueles eram os anos 80, caramba, praticar esporte ─ ainda que ele fosse muito bom nisso ─ não era o suficiente para fazer com que ele parecesse legal entre os demais. Era o tempo de rebeldia, da ruptura de paradigmas ─ e seu estilo de vida, sempre muito certinho, não colaborava em nada ao seu favor. Entretanto, até aquele dia em que estavam lanchando na pracinha perto da faculdade depois da aula, o jovem Rigsby não fazia ideia de como mudar sua autoimagem. Foi então que surgiu um homem vestido totalmente de couro, cabelo colorido e tudo mais pilotando uma moto; ele não gostava muito, mas Grace... Grace, sua namorada sempre tão certinha e tão doce, parecia encantada com a imagem que surgiu diante dela. 

E, bem, aquilo o fez pensar. Pensar _muito_. 

Seu pai era um verdadeiro bastardo, sempre arrumando encrenca por onde passava. A infância de Wayne e sua mãe foi repleta de idas e vindas pelas mais diversas cidades da Califórnia, tudo em busca de fugir da desgraça que o nome "Rigsby" trazia por onde passava. Steven ─ pois recusava-se chamá-lo de pai ─ era um encrenqueiro conhecido, tendo sido preso por diversos delitos; um desses muitos delitos incluía ser parte de uma gangue de motoqueiros que causou considerado caos anos antes, quando Wayne ainda era criança. Por conta disso, tinha um profundo ódio de motoqueiros ─ mas, inferno, por que eles precisam parecer tão legais pilotando suas motos? 

Quando Steven apareceu em sua casa em uma certa noite, podre de bêbado, o jovem Wayne engoliu seu orgulho e perguntou ao pai se poderia andar em sua moto. Como resposta, o homem riu sarcasticamente e, tendo apertado uma de suas bochechas de um modo um tanto bruto, lhe disse: 

─ Desiste disso, Wayne. ─ Cuspiu as palavras, em um tom desafiador. ─ Você não é homem suficiente para pilotar uma dessas. 

Aquilo o encheu de ódio, no entanto, engoliu em seco. Usou o dinheiro que ganhava em seu emprego de meio período como garçom em um bar perto de casa para comprar sua primeira moto ─ não era um modelo do ano, mas tinha um _design_ bonito e, segundo ele mesmo julgou, muito másculo. Comprou novas roupas, pois estava decidido a não ser mais um “ _mauricinho_ ”, que era como Steven se referia a ele. 

Usando calças jeans desbotadas e um tanto apertadas, com direito a coturno e jaquetas de couro, Wayne Rigsby sentia como se tivesse nascido de novo. 

> _Mas Vital comprou a moto e passou a se sentir total, sentir total_
> 
> _Vital e sua moto, mas que união feliz_
> 
> _Corria e viajava, era sensacional_
> 
> _A vida em duas rodas era tudo que ele sempre quis_

_  
_  


A primeira viagem em sua moto foi libertadora. A sensação do vento batendo no seu rosto, a velocidade que conseguia alcançar sem esforço... Durante muito tempo, sentia-se mal pelo fato de Patrick sempre dar carona para todo o grupo todos os dias ─ ainda que seu carro fosse um modelo bem antigo, que o jovem loiro gostava de chamar de “ _retrô_ ”, ainda era a única fonte de mobilidade do grupo. Mas agora era diferente. Muito diferente. Jane podia ter um carro, mas duvidava que o seu amigo tivesse a mesma sensação de liberdade que ele estava experimentando naquele momento. Podia cruzar a cidade de norte a sul, de leste a oeste quantas vezes quisesse ─ ou quantas vezes seu tanque de gasolina permitisse. 

Quando chegou na faculdade e estacionou, atraiu olhares de todos os lados ─ mas apenas um par de olhos interessava-o. Grace veio ao seu encontro, animada. Trocando um beijo rápido, prometeu levá-la para dar uma volta depois da aula. E aquela passou a ser a fuga diária dos jovens depois da aula: Grace ia com Wayne na moto, enquanto Jane ia com Teresa e Kimball no seu carro. E o destino era um só: a pizzaria preferida do grupo. 

> _Vital passou a se sentir total_
> 
> _No seu sonho de metal_

_  
_  


Com seu novo uniforme diário ─ que era composto por sua jaqueta de couro, jeans e o coturno; o capacete por cima de seu cabelo modelado com gel e tendo os braços de Grace ao redor de seu tórax, ele se sentia o cara mais descolado do mundo. Finalmente, Wayne Rigsby não era, apenas, o atacante do time de futebol ou o namorado da promissora Grace; naquele momento de sua vida, ele se sentia o _Super Wayne_ , o homem mais incrível, _sexy_ e másculo de Sacramento. Por onde passava com sua moto, pessoas se viravam para encarar os recém chegados e ele fazia daquilo uma espécie de ritual: desligava a moto e retirava, primeiro, o capacete; só então levantava e oferecia a mão para que Grace pudesse fazer o mesmo. 

O sorriso que ela lhe oferecia era melhor do que qualquer atenção que ele pudesse estar atraindo. 

> _Os Paralamas do Sucesso iam tentar tocar na capital, (na capital)_
> 
> _E a caravana do amor então pra lá também se encaminhou_
> 
> _Ele foi com sua moto, ir de carro era baixo astral_
> 
> _Minha prima já está lá e é por isso que eu também vou_

__  
  


Naquele final de semana, uma banda meio underground que o grupo gostava iria se apresentar na cidade. Os preparativos, é claro, começaram dias antes ─ e iam desde a compra dos ingressos, até a divisão de como iriam para o local. Wayne, obviamente, recusou ir no carro junto com o trio. Inventando uma desculpa qualquer, disse que preferia ir em sua moto com Grace, pois iriam economizar tempo ─ entretanto, no íntimo, a última coisa que o casal desejava era ficar no meio daqueles três. Havia algo acontecendo além dos flertes de Jane e nenhum deles ousaria mencionar o que quer que fosse ─ a menos que Kimball, Teresa ou Patrick resolvessem abrir o jogo. 

Enquanto esse dia não chegasse, Grace e Wayne guardariam suas dúvidas para si. 

Quando o esperado dia chegou, Wayne estacionou sua moto ao lado do carro de Patrick ─ e o casal poderia jurar que havia algo acontecendo entre os três no banco de trás. Jane foi o primeiro a sair, sempre muito sorridente e evitando responder perguntas. Cho apareceu em seguida, sempre impassível demais, praticamente impossível de ler. Já Lisbon, ainda que tentasse disfarçar, não conseguiu esconder o rubor que tomava conta de seu rosto. 

Mas não tiveram muito tempo para pensar nisso. A banda estava no palco e tocava uma música sobre um rapaz que comprava uma moto e se tornava o cara mais descolado da cidade ─ e Rigsby sentiu como se fosse o dono da festa naquele momento. 


End file.
